Kagome Crossovers
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: A series of crossovers with different animes, movies, shows, and books that feature a child Kagome.
1. Catch with Gara

So I am recently completely obsessed with child Kagome stories. I've had a bunch of small random stories with this train of thought, but I've never written them out because they would never be able to make full stories. I've never been big on writing one-shots, but I figured this could be a fun start. Some of them will be short, some will be longer, some might even become more than just a one-shot. I will take requests of crossovers to do with a child Kagome and if you guys really like some of my one-shots I'll expand on them a bit. So here we go with the first one-shot of this series! Hope you enjoy!

 **Crossover: Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto.**

 **Title: Playing Catch with a demon**

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched as he walked the annoying little chibi back to Gara's office. Gara had asked him to take her for a short tour around the village as him and her dad discussed business. At first, he hadn't minded, but he soon realized that she was really curious which made her extremely annoying.

"Hey Mr. Kankuro why are you wearing makeup?" she asked.

Kankuro held in a groan "Kagome, I am not wearing makeup."

A small pout formed on her face "But it looks like makeup. Like my mommy wears!"

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched again "It's not makeup, it's face paint."

Kagome let out a small giggle "Aren't they the same?"

"No." he denied.

Kagome slowed her pace "Are we going back to Daddy?"

Kankuro looked down and back to Kagome, he was told she was only six. They had been out for a while, maybe she was tired.

"Yeah we're heading back now. You doing okay?" he asked her. Gara would kill him if anything went wrong with Kagome. He was currently working on a partnership with Sesshomaru's village and if something happened to his daughter he would never hear the end of it.

Kagome nodded "I'm okay, just a little tired."

Kakuro let out a small sigh and knelt down "Hop on, I'll give you a ride back to the office."

Kagome's eyes lit up and climbed onto his back immediately. She let out a giggle as Kankuro quickened his pace. "Faster, faster!" she laughed out.

Kankuro let a smirk form, maybe the chibi wasn't so bad. She was pretty cute. About ten minutes later they made it back to Gara's office. He let Kagome off of his shoulders and she ran to the doors to Gara's office and pushed them open without a thought.

Kagome looked around the room for her Daddy, but he wasn't there. A small frown appeared on her face "Where's Daddy?"

Gara looked down at the child "He was called away for something important with my village elders. I will look after you until he gets back, he left your bag here." He told her while pointing to her bag.

Kagome grinned as she saw her bag. It had everything in it that kept her entertained when her daddy was in boring meetings. She dashed over to it and started digging through it right away.

"Do you want me to stay? She can be a bit of a handful." Kankuro answered. He thought back to about the five different times he had almost lost her on the tour.

Gara shook his head "No I'll be fine. I'm sure you have things you need to do."

"Alright. If you need any help, just let me know." Kankuro said before taking his leave.

When Gara looked back over to Kagome he saw her staring at him with big blue eyes. "Daddy says you have a tail beast inside you. Is that true?"

Gara looked at the girl, she didn't looked scared of being near a jinchuriki at all. He nodded at her "Yes I contain one of the beasts."

"Which one is it?" she asked curiously.

"I hold the one-tailed beast." He told her.

Her eyes lit up "What's his name?" she asked chipperly.

Gara stayed silent for a moment. He had never seen a kid, or adult for that matter, completely unafraid of him. "His name is Shakaku."

Kagome nodded like she had just received great information. Then she turned her attention back to her bag. Since it seemed like her attention was occupied elsewhere Gara turned his own attention back to his paperwork.

It was about twenty minutes later when his sand suddenly acted up stopping something from hitting him. His eyes widened slightly, was someone attacking him. He turned to see what his sands had stopped only to see a small rubber ball. Gara simply stared at the ball for a moment before turning his gaze to the only other person in the room. When he saw Kagome giving him a grin that took over her entire face he simply sent her a questioningly look.

"Did you just throw a ball at me?" he asked. He couldn't fathom why she would do so.

Kagome nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Daddy was right, you stop everything that comes at you."

"And you wanted to test that?" he asked incredulously. She was six, why would she do that?

"Not exactly. I thought that it's Shakaku protecting you, but when you're safe I bet Shakaku's bored. I wanted to play catch with him!" she said innocently.

Gara's eyes went wide "You want to play with the tailed beast?"

Kagome nodded like nothing was wrong with what she just said, "Yeah, I'm kinda bored so I thought playing with Shakaku until Daddy gets back would be fun." When Gara didn't do anything, but look at her, a small frown appeared on her face "He has to throw it back if he wants to play."

To Gara's surprise, without his urging, his sand threw the ball back to Kagome. Her eyes lit up and she let out a giggle as she threw it back to Gara. And so, the game of catch began.

When Sesshomaru got back from the meeting with the village elders he saw his daughter playing a friendly game of catch with the one-tailed demon. Honestly, he wasn't surprised. She always has been a kind-hearted child.

"Kagome, gather your things. It is time to leave." He said.

Kagome caught the ball one last time before putting it back in her bag, "Okay Daddy. Bye Mr. Gara. Byebye Shakaku." She grabbed her bag and ran up to her dad. Sesshomaru grabbed his daughter's hand, then turned to the fifth Kazekage. He nodded his head in respect before turning and walking out the door, pulling his daughter behind him.

The last thing Gara saw was Kagome waving goodbye to him with a big smile. A small smile appeared on his face. Never in his life had he seen a child so eager to befriend a tailed beast. The heir to the Taisho's village was almost reason enough to make them a close ally.


	2. Big Brother Conner!

This one is for kakashixangela who wanted to see how Conner would react to having a little sister.

* * *

"Now we contact the league." Said Kaldur.

Robin shook his head "No signal."

Kid Flash groaned "We're literally in too deep!"

Robin quickly typed up a message to Batman that would send out as soon as his holo-watch got service.

'Urgent. Cadmus. S-Man's kid.'

A couple hours and a few battles later, the group of four escaped Cadmus. They were just in time to see members of the Justice League make their decent.

The moment Superman landed he made his way to Robin, completely ignoring everything about him.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked quickly, panic in his eyes.

It took a moment to understand what he meant before Robin's eyes went wide, remembering his message. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that. Sorry Superman, I spaced out. I didn't mean to make you worry. No I meant, uh…" he trailed off pointing towards Superboy.

Superman's eyes went wide at the sight of Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash said quickly.

"I'm superman's clone!" Superboy shouted.

"…Start talking." He said looking at Robin.

As Robin got done explaining to Batman, Superboy watched Superman approach them again.

"We'll, ah, we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." Then he flew away fast. As soon as Blockbuster was put away he had someone to check up on as soon as possible. Robin's message had scared him much more than it should have.

As soon as Superman disappeared Kid Flash turned to Robin "Who's she?" he asked finally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Five months later the question was all but forgotten. Robin had fired off a quick excuse that appeased Kid Flash. Superboy, now known as Conner, had never really forgotten though. He still thinks about it every once and a while watching the static-y TV. Little did anyone know the answer would be coming soon.

It was a normal day off for the team. Megan was finishing up a batch of cookies, while everyone else was hanging out in the living room area. Artemis and Wally were arguing. Superboy was staring at the static on the television. Robing was fiddling with his holo-watch, really who knows what he gets into with that. Kaldur was enjoying the company of his friends.

Suddenly the computerized voice announced a new arrival "Recognized C-01 Krypta."

Robin's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses and his jaw dropped slightly. No way! Superman was bringing her here? Robin's eyebrow raised when a second ID was never called. Okay then, what in the world is she doing here by herself? Robin quickly got up and made his way to the zeta tube. The rest of the team following him.

"Robin, who is Krypta? I have never heard of her before." Kaldur asked.

"Yeah and what does the C in the ID code stand for?" Artemis asked.

Robin didn't know how much he should answer. Once he realized it was all going to come out since she was here anyway he decided to explain. "Well the C stands for children. You wouldn't have heard of Krypta before, she's a pretty well-kept secret. The only reason I know her is because Superman and Batman are friends in civilian life. That and I babysit her a bunch."

He could see that most of the others didn't quite get it yet. Artemis's eyes were slowly growing wide in understanding. As they turned the corner they saw a small five-year-old who was of Japanese descent. She was wearing a fluffy tutu over a pair of jean shorts. She had on a yellow t-shirt with a butterfly on it. A black domino mask and a pink sheet that was obviously supposed to be a cape completed her look. Her long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. They could all see her blue eyes despite the mask. As soon as the little girl saw Robin her eyes lit up.

"Robbie!" she shouted excitedly and ran over to him, giving him a hug. Robin caught the girl and hid a wince at the strength she was hugging him. Looks like she still didn't know how to control her strength. A second later he was hugging her back.

"Hey K, how've you been?" Robin asked.

Krypta backed up and smiled at Robin "Good! Look what I can do now!" she said excitedly. She then, very wobbly, started hovering barely an inch off the floor. She held herself up for a few more seconds before falling to the ground. A toothy smile took over her face.

Robin gave her a grin "That's amazing K! When did you start hovering?"

"A few months ago, it's really hard, and I have to focus really hard, but I practice lots and lots."

"Good for you K. What are you doing here though? I'm pretty sure you dad doesn't want you being here. Especially alone." Robing said, folding his arms over his chest like he was scolding his younger sister.

Krypta shifted slightly "I was staying with Gramma and Grandpa and I took the zeta tube in the barn. I head Daddy talking with Uncle B last night. They were talking about…" her eyes had been shifting around the room as she had been talking. The moment her eyes landed on Conner her eyes lit up.

"Big brother Conner!" she shouted excitedly. She launched herself at him, using her hovering ability to boost herself.

On pure instinct, he caught the child that leapt into his arms. He looked to Robin for help "Um…" he said uncertainly.

Krypta didn't even notice "Hi, you don't know me. My name is Kagome Kent and we share a Daddy! Do you wanna play with me?"

Robin's hand met his forehead, she hadn't hesitated for a moment to give her real name. He let out a sigh and approached the two "Kagome come here, I think you put everyone in this room into shock."

Kagome jumped from Conner's arms to Robin's and pouted "Did I do something wrong Robbie?"

Robin looked at Conner who was looking at Kagome with eyes full of questions "We'll talk about it later. Now please explain what you are doing here." He asked as he set her down on the ground.

"I heard Daddy talking to Uncle B. Uncle B said something to Daddy about Conner and how he should take him in because he was his son. That got me really excited, I've always wanted an older brother!"

Robin faked it like his feelings were hurt "What I'm not enough of an older brother to you?"

Kagome immediately became panicked "No Robbie you're a great big brother!"

Robin let out a laugh "Relax Gome I was just kidding."

"Wait a minute Superman has a daughter!" Kid Flash yelled out.

"Yup, Superman is my Daddy!" she told Kid Flash before promptly ignoring him and turning back to Conner. She pulled something from behind her back "I've brought my favorite game. Will you play with me?" She held out a checker board and a bag of checkers.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck, he really wasn't used to this "I, uh, don't know how to play." It wasn't exactly something Cadmus had thought relevant to teach him. His friends had taught him how to play a couple games, but checkers was not one of them.

Kagome smiled at him "It's not that hard to learn and once you get the hang of it you can practice strategy with it. It's really fun to play. Please?"

Robin elbowed Conner to knock him out of his stupor. Conner blinked quickly before giving a nod "Oh, sure."

Kagome's smile got even bigger. She let out a little squeal and grabbed her big brother's hand before pulling him along to a table she saw. She set up the checker board and energetically started teaching Conner how to play. Robin gave them a grin as he watched the two interact. He had been wanting to tell Kagome about Conner, and Conner about Kagome but Superman didn't want them knowing about each other. Robin's grin widened as he realized that Superman was going to be bringing not just one, but two children home today. Now that Kagome knew about Conner, she was not going to let him go that is for sure. She was just that kind of kid.

Time passed and Conner was having more fun than he had since he escaped Cadmus. Kagome had decided to stop playing checkers after a few rounds and play something else so everyone could join in. That is how, a few hours later, Superman arrived at the cave to see seven kids completely soaked. Kagome had suggested a friendly water balloon fight and the teens had readily agreed. Since she had gotten there she had taken off her domino mask, complaining that it was itchy and uncomfortable.

With a frown on his face he approached the kids "Kagome." He said a bit louder than a normal speaking voice.

Kagome finished throwing the water balloon in her hand, it connected with Artemis. Then as she was giggling she turned around and saw her dad. Kagome's eyes lit up "Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. In her excitement, she hovered slightly as she approached him.

Superman picked Kagome up and looked at her sternly "What are you doing here Kagome? You are supposed to be at your grandparents."

Kagome pouted "I told them I was coming here before I left. I used the beta port in the barn."

Superman's eyes went wide "They let you come here by yourself?"

Kagome gave a cheeky grin before saying "I told them I wanted to meet my big brother and that I would bring him back for supper. Gramma's making pas-ghetti!" she turned her head to look at Conner "Gramma makes the best pas-ghetti, you'll love it."

Robin gave a chuckle as Superman visibly paled "You told your grandparents about him? How did you even find out?"

Kagome gave her dad a tiny glare that made Robin laugh even more, though he tried to hide it as a cough "I heard you talking to Uncle B last night. He's right you know; big brother Conner should be at home with us. Uncle B is always right." She finished with a smug smile.

This time Robin couldn't hide his laughter and it bubbled out. The rest of the team were trying to hide their own laughter.

"Superman, is Kagome truly your child?" Kaldur asked.

Superman looked over at the curious eyes of the team and let out a sigh. "Yes, Kagome is my daughter. Her mother was the most amazing Japanese woman, she had won my heart almost immediately. However, she died due to a complication during birth. She had told me beforehand that is the child was born a girl that she loved the name Kagome. Even though I had no idea how to raise a child I couldn't just abandon her. So, I brought her home with me, my parents adore her."

Kagome nodded with a grin "It's sad that I didn't get to meet my mommy, but Ms. L is a lot like a mommy so I'm okay."

A large blush formed over Superman's cheeks and Robin laughed even harder. Just wait until Batman saw what happened here, this was great!

Kagome wiggled out of her Dad's grip and skipped over to Conner. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. "Come on Conner, if we don't leave now we're going to be late for supper."

Conner sent a half hesitant, half pleading look towards Superman. No matter how much he wished to go, he wouldn't if Superman didn't want him there.

Superman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was the exact reason he had been trying to keep the two apart. He knew Kagome would adopt him immediately. He looked at the younger version of himself and felt a pang of guilt at the look in the boy's eyes. "Alright then, you win Gome. Let's bring him home."

"YAY! Let's go to Gramma's!" Kagome shouted and pulled twice as fast towards the beta portal.

Superman looked at the rest of the team "It's late, the rest of you should head home. Robin tell Batman to call me later tonight as I have things I need to discuss with him."

Robin sent him a smirk "Can do Sup's."

A few moments later the computerized voice called out "Recognized 01 Superman, B-04 Superboy, C-01 Krypta."

The rest of the team slowly split apart, heading for their own homes. Robin smiled to himself as he picked up Kagome's checkers and board. He had a feeling Bruce had planned that phone call last night just perfectly. It really had been time for Superman to take responsibility for Conner. He made his way to the Beta portal with Kagome's game, he figured he could give it back to her next weekend. They were planning on getting together then, now there would be an extra person at the table. Robin's last thought before entering the Beta transporter was he better let Alfred know about cooking for the extra Kent family member.


	3. Kyoya-Nii

She was a ninja, completely unseen. She would not get caught or captured, not when she had made it this far already. All she had to do was make her way through this big and confusing school to find the right room.

The reason she was here was because she was tired of him coming home so late every day. Most of the time she fell asleep before he came home and was gone before she woke up. The pure and simple reason was, she missed him. She hardly got to see him anymore. He was really the only one in her family that actually cared about her. Well her older sister loved her, but she hardly got to come and visit. To be honest it was practically her brother who raised her. Her mommy had died because of her so her daddy didn't like her very much. So, she had made up her mind if he wouldn't come home early to see her, then she would to go him. She'd snuck away from her sister; which she felt bad about, and bribed one of the drivers to take her to the school.

She was five-year-old Kagome Ootori and her mission was to see her older brother Kyoya!

Kagome completely ignored all of the people around her, cooing about how adorable she was. Though she did have to admit the blue dress she was wearing was very cute. In her mind, she was a ninja and nobody could see her. That is until a boy with dark hair, wearing a dark cloak, and had a cute cat puppet on his hand stepped in front of her halting her progress.

Nekozawa looked down at the little girl who was wandering down the halls by herself. He was instantly reminded of his little sister. "What are you doing here by yourself little one?" he asked in the most non-creepy voice he could manage. He didn't want to scare her away.

Kagome looked up at the weird boy, asking him could spare him some time, "I'm trying to find music room three. Do you know where it is?"

Nekozawa smiled, she didn't seem scared of him at all! "Why do you want to go there of all places?" he asked confused.

"I'm looking for somebody really important to me. It's a surprise that I'm coming, but I keep getting lost in these hallways." Kagome answered with a pout. "Will you take me there?"

Nekozawa held open his arms and Kagome allowed him to pick her up. She liked being carried around, it always made her feel safe and loved, "I can take you there right away. They are nearing closing hours so we can use the door that connects out two club rooms. My name is Nekozawa, what is yours?"

Kagome made herself comfortable in his arms, "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She looked at the cat puppet that looked like it was helping to hold her in place "I like your kitty."

Nekozawa's eyes lit up, this little girl was amazing, "Why thank you, his name is Beelzenef." A few minutes later they came to the black magic club room. He carried her through the dark room and stopped at a large door. He pushed it open with a loud squeak.

* * *

The host club had just closed its doors to the guests for the day, all they had to do was finish cleaning up. They had closed a bit earlier than usual after Kyoya had gotten a call.

"Who was on the phone?" the twin's asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses in aggravation, the rest of the club shifted nervously. An aggravated Kyoya was a scary Kyoya "It was simply Fuyumi. She seems to have misplaced something she was not supposed to."

A glint went through his eyes that Haruhi could almost say look like worry.

"Let's get everything in order, I need to get home to help her look."

"What did she loose that was so important?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Kyoya let out a small sigh "She lost…" he was interrupted by the door connected to the black magic club squeaking open.

Tamaki shrieked in fright and hid quickly behind Kyoya.

Nekozawa stepped slowly into the room, holding something in blue in his arms. When what he was holding moved Tamaki screamed in fright and the twins held onto Haruhi. Mori barely noticeably stepped in front of Honey as the small blond peaked around his cousin.

* * *

As soon as Kagome's eyes adjusted from the dark to bright she saw the group of people. She knew all of them immediately, Kyoya-Nii talks about them to her. She searched the room and found him quickly. She wiggled her way down and dashed over to him.

"Kyoya-Nii!" she shouted happily.

Without missing a beat Kyoya picked up the small child, balancing her on his hip.

"Kyoya-Nii?!" the host club shouted in surprise. Once Nekozawa saw that Kagome was where she wanted to be he left back to his clubroom.

Kyoya ignored them all and gave a hard look at his younger sister, "Why did you run away from Fuyumi, Kagome?"

Kagome ignored the look and sent him a beaming smile "You kept breaking you promise to come home before I go to sleep. So, I came to play with you and your friends." She said happily.

Kyoya let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kagome you can't just run away from home. It is bothersome when you worry others."

A small frown came to her face and she hugged her brother around his neck, "Sorry Kyoya-Nii. You're just never home anymore." She pouted.

The host club shared a look remembering all of the times they had kept him late. Kyoya having to clean up the mistakes they leave behind. Tamaki coming up with another crazy scheme that takes them much longer than it should. Kyoya having to organize everything and manage their books before he's able to go home. Granted none of them knew that he had a little sister at home that obviously adores him, but they still all felt bad.

Suddenly Tamaki frowned "I've been over to your house a bunch of times; how did I not know about your little sister?" He watched as a small frown appeared on the child's face as she snuggled closer to Kyoya. Tamaki felt a frown appear on his own.

It was the little girl that answered "Daddy said I should stay out of the way of the visitors, so the maids play with me when there is someone over."

There was a collective stunned silence as Kyoya set Kagome down "Yes, father has a very… strict outlook for Kagome." He looked down at Kagome to see how she was taking the conversation, she usually gets sad when the topic gets brought up. Only he didn't see his little black haired, brown eyed sister. Before he could wonder where she got to he heard the twins.

"Uh…" they said nervously, they had no idea how to act around the youngest Ootori.

Kagome was standing right in front of them, looking from one to the other quizzically. Then a slow smile appeared on her face and she quickly pointed to one of the twins, "You're Hikaru!" then she pointed to the other one "And you are Kaoru!" she turned back to her brother and shook her head "You said it was hard to tell them apart Kyoya-Nii."

Before anyone could say anything, she skipped off to Tamaki and hugged his leg "Your Tamaki, Kyoya-Nii's best friend. You come over a lot."

Tamaki squealed and scooped the five-year-old up, "You are so adorable! Next time I come over I promise that I'll play with you along with your brother. How does that sound?"

Starts appeared in Kagome's eyes "Really? You promise?"

Tamaki nodded quickly holding her tighter "Of course!"

Kagome grinned widely and hugged Tamaki tightly.

Kyoya let out a small sigh, he was happy for Kagome in this moment, but he was worried for when they got home. Father would not be happy. He walked over and plucked his sister from Tamaki's grasp.

"We better get going home Kagome. You need to apologize to Fuyumi when we get there. You worried her sick." Kyoya scolded her.

"Okay Kyoya-Nii, I'm sorry." Kagome said relishing the fact that Kyoya-Nii was holding onto her. She did feel really bad about running away from Fuyumi-nee though. As Kyoya started walking away with her she peered over his shoulder "Bye, bye." She said waving to the rest of the group. The twins were looking at her, shock clearly on their face.

A determined look made its way on Tamaki's face as he ran after the two siblings. "Hey wait up! Sleepover, I wanna have a sleepover Kyoya!"

Haruhi watched the three leave, a huge grin on both Tamaki's and Kagome's face. She turned back around to say goodbye to the rest of her friends only to laugh at the shock that was still written on their faces.

"How did she know!?" They yelled out as Haruhi laughed even harder.


	4. Project Shikon p1

Jason looked at the small child sitting across from him with the now cold grilled cheese sitting in front of her. He let out a sigh, that was failed attempt number five in getting this girl to eat anything. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't hungry, her stomach was constantly growling. The little brat must have followed him home from patrol so he couldn't exactly kick her out, she knew his identity. How he didn't notice her he had no idea. She had just been sitting on his bed when he got home. He hadn't noticed her until he had taken his mask off. They had stood there staring at each other for a long while, until the girl's stomach had rumbled loudly. A slight blush had appeared on her face. She could walk absolutely silently though, he thought trying to defend himself. That must have been how he hadn't noticed her. She hadn't said a single word to him, just followed him around like a little duck. Or a puppy he thought ironically. The little girl had to be a meta, there was no other explanation for how she looked.

She had long black hair that fell to the top of her butt. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, so blue that they reminded him of Dickie. Her clothing had been hardly more than a dirtied white rag. He had had her change into one of his shirts, which was a long dress on her. She seemed no more than six years old. That wasn't what was odd about her though, no. She had two fuzzy dog ears on top of her head and a long black tail that poked out underneath the shirt she was wearing. When he had first looked her over she had a collar on, an actual dog collar. He had taken it off almost immediately as he couldn't stand to see the little girl wearing a collar like a common house dog. The name tag on it had said Project Shikon.

As the girl's stomach growled again Jason let out a sigh. Okay, it was time to call in back up. He picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. The person that he called picked up quick enough.

"Hey Jay, what's up?"

"Hey Dickie, I've got a question for you. What is something both a dog and a child girl would like to eat?" Jason asked.

Dick was silent for a moment before asking "Uh, why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question Goldie." Jason growled out. The girl looked up at his growl and tilted her head quizzically.

"Um… meat? Have you tried something like chicken nuggets?" Dick questioned.

"Chicken nuggets? Damnit, I don't have any chicken nuggets!" Jason cursed.

"Jason why do you have a small child in your apartment?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"None of your business Goldie. I gotta go." Jason said before hanging up.

He looked down at the girl sitting at his kitchen table. "So, Shi, what do you wanna eat? Do you want some chicken nuggets?"

He was calling her Shi from the project Shikon, but calling her Shikon didn't feel right and he sure as hell wasn't calling her anything to do with 'project.' However, the girl just stared at him. At this point he wasn't even sure if the girl could talk.

He let out a sigh and moved around his house. Apparently, he needed to go out and get chicken nuggets. He would have to take her with him, there was no way he was going leave her here by herself. One he didn't exactly trust her, he did just meet her. Second, she was only like six and he was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to leave six-year-olds by themselves.

He found an old bandana and carefully tied it around her head, effectively hiding her ears. She let him, simply watching his every movement. She had a sad and defensive look in her eyes. He wondered what happened to her and where she had come from. Obviously, something had happened to her, there had been blood splatter on the dress thing she had been wearing earlier. Anyway, now he had to do something about her tail.

He picked her up off the chair and placed her on the floor, "Stand there for a second Shi, I've got to figure something out." His shirt would work well enough as a dress, but what was he going to do about the tail? "What do I have to hide your tail away for a bit Shi?" he thought to himself.

He was about to walk to his bedroom to see what he had when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Shi holding onto his shirt. She took a few steps back and he watched as her tail disappeared under the shirt. Until that moment it had simply hung limply behind her, he hadn't realized that she could control it to that extent.

"Well alright, that works. Can you keep it up there for a while though?" he asked her. She gave a single nod as an answer "Okay then let's get going."

He opened the door for her and she walked out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked before heading down the hallway. He almost jumped in surprised when Shi reached up and grabbed his hand to hold. He was about to take his hand out of hers, but then he saw the slightly hopeful look in her eyes. He let out a sigh and held on tighter to her hand and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"There is a supermarket not too far from here, it shouldn't be too far of a walk." The girl simply nodded again.

The trip to the grocery store lasted much longer than it should have. Shi got distracted at practically everything. Eventually he made it back to his apartment; one hand was holding the bag of groceries; the other hand was holding onto Shi's hand.

Once he made it to his front door he handed the bag to Shi "Hold onto this for a second Shi, I have to unlock the door." Shi gave a nod and took hold of the bag. Jason reached out and started to unlock the door, only to feel that the door already unlocked. His eyes narrowed and he squeezed Shi's hand before letting go of it completely, "Stay behind me Shi." He said before pulling a handgun out from under his shirt.

He quietly opened up his front door and instantly heard somebody rummaging around in his kitchen. He moved quickly yet quietly to his kitchen. He whipped around the wall and pointed the gun at the person in his kitchen. Only to curse at who was sifting through his cupboards.

"What the hell Dick? What are you doing here? I almost shot your ass." Jason yelled out.

Dick turned around with a smile "Hey Jay-bird. I was concerned after you called me so I decided to come over to come and check you out. Is everything okay?"

Jason let out a sigh "Yes Dickie I'm fine. I simply had a stray puppy follow me home."

"Stray dog?" Dick asked.

Dick's eyes went wide when a small head poked her head around Jason's back. Once she saw him her eyes went wide and she ducked back behind Jason. Dick's jaw dropped open and he pointed at him.

"Jay-bird what are you doing with a kid?" he screeched out.

Jason rolled his eyes "I told you, a stray puppy." He set his gun on the counter and then took the bag back from the kid "OK Shi, go sit back down. I'll make the chicken nuggets, maybe you'll actually eat it this time." He grumbled the last part out.

Before he could walk towards the oven her hand clung onto his shirt. He looked down at her questioningly and she pointed her the bandana.

"Oh right, yeah we can take that off now. You can also let down your tail, Dickie over there won't mind." He sent a sharp look over to his brother "Will you Dickie?"

"Um… no?" he asked confused.

Jason untied the bandana and tossed it onto the table, making her dog ears completely seen. In the next moment, the tail dropped out from under the shirt/dress.

Jason sent a smirk towards Dick "See I told you a stray puppy followed me home." He tossed Dick the collar that had been on her earlier "She had that on when she first got here. She hasn't spoken a single word, I don't think she's even able to at this point. She is very clearly very hungry, but anything I make her she just looks at. These chicken nuggets are my last attempt man."

A slightly dark look appeared in Dick's eyes as he looked at the collar, "Where did you find her Jay?"

"I didn't. She found me. She can walk absolutely silently and she must have followed me home from patrol. When I first saw her, she was sitting on my bed, just staring at me. I don't know how she did it, but she did. She was wearing a dirty and bloodied rag as a dress, which is why she's wearing one of my shirts." Jason explained catching up Dick as he put the chicken nuggets into the oven.

"Well if she doesn't want to eat those… you could take her to the manner. I'm sure Alfred could find something she will eat. If anyone can it would be Alfred."

Jason made a face "I don't know Dickie. She's really skittish and shy. I don't know if bringing her around Bruce and/or Damian is a great idea."

"Well what are you going to do if she doesn't eat the nuggets?" Dick asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jason rubbed his forehead "I don't know Dickie." He said before turning his attention to the directions on the chicken nugget container.

Dick turned his attention onto the little girl, who was now staring at him. Tiny stars appeared in Dick's eyes as he launched himself at the little girl. He felt the girl stiffen completely in his hug and a small frown appeared on his face. He decided he was going to treat her just like his brothers.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute Shi! The cutest little thing I've ever seen." He said as he cuddled her. He felt her slowly relax and his frown turned into a smile. He decided that he didn't want to stop cuddling her yet so he picked her up set her on his lap and continued hugging her.

Jason turned around and smirked "Don't smother her to death Dickie."

Dick smiled at him "She's just so cute Jay-bird. Look at her adorable little fluffy ears! They are so soft." He smiled as he petted her head. Shi's eyes became half lidded as Dick kept petting her. She slowly relaxed into Dick's lap and continued to let him play with her ears.

A little while later Jason took the nuggets out of the oven and placed them on a plate in front of Shi. "Here you go kid. Please eat these."

Shi leaned forward slightly to look at the food that was placed in front of her before her nose scrunched up, like it had done with every other food Jason had tried to feed her. Then she slumped back against Dick's chest and looked up at him.

Dick's lips turned downward as he heard her stomach rumbled loudly. "What's wrong Shi? They are good, see." He reached down and picked one of them up, tossing it into his mouth. "See yummy." He said through the nugget in his mouth.

A small frown appeared on her face but she didn't go to grab any of the nuggets. She seemed to slump back into Dick.

Dick looked at Jason "I happen to know that the manor is empty right now. Bruce is out on patrol, and Damian is with him. She needs to eat something Jas. Alfred could find her something to eat. I know it."

Jason let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, fine, you win. We'll take her to see Alfred."

Dick let out a grin and picked up Shi up before handing her over to Jason. "Alright then. You take Shi on your bike and I'll ride on ahead and let A know we're coming. We'll get something into her rumbly little tummy in no time."


End file.
